


Playground Mishap

by Zuzuma



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: And why you don't pick fights, Comedy, Doesn't focus on realtionships, Gen, Its because of several reasons, Mostly how to deal with bullying, Not really a ship fic, With a fight scene, Yes I know that PJ doesn't call Error his dad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuma/pseuds/Zuzuma
Summary: Error just wanted PJ to leave him alone, so he takes the kid to a park in Swaptale. Everything was going fine until PJ got in a fight with another child. Things just get worse from here.





	Playground Mishap

It was a beautiful day at the park. Error sat on one of the benches surrounding the playground, keeping an eye on PaperJam, or PJ for short, while occupying his time on knitting. PJ had been getting restless around the Anti-Void where Error and Ink shared their home in. Instead of dealing with the constant headache of PJ running around, yelling, and asking him to play, Error decided it would be better to drag his son to the playground of a Swaptale pacifist timeline where monsters and humans get along, blah blah blah and whatev’s, while Ink retreated to the Doodle Sphere to do his… ‘normal’ thing.

Despite there being more noise than he would’ve like, Error was rather comfortable. He was sitting by himself on a long bench, under the cool of the shade, knitting whatever he wanted, and he was so scary looking that the other parents left him alone. Every once and a while, Error would look up and look for where PJ was before continuing his knitting, seeing that PJ was building a large, elaborate sandcastle all by himself while other kids ran around screaming without supervision from their parents; he knew this because he could just look around and see the parents more concerned about their conversations then looking. If Error wanted to, he could have easily killed one of the children and got away with it.

‘_And they call me neglectful._’ Error smiled at himself the fact that he wasn’t the worst parent around here, despite being the ‘Destroyer of Worlds’. He prided himself that PJ was a decent kid, even when Ink decided to step out more often than not and leave the raising to Error. While it wasn’t easy, Error managed to adjust to PJ’s presence and get along with the child. ‘_Who knows, maybe he’ll be like me and become a destroyer of worlds. Heh…just like me…an heir to my villainy._’ Error smirked at the idea, thinking about the idea so intently that he almost didn’t notice that PJ was walking up to him crying soft pink tears.

When he did notice, a part of him was irritated at this. ‘_He’s got a long way to go before he’ll be useful in such a manor_’ “What’s the matter now?” Error groaned, originally thinking that PJ was just tired until he saw that there was a bruise on PJ’s left eye. “What the hell happened?” he growled as he got on his knees to examine the damage the eye and checking the little one’s soul, but PJ turned his head away and simply said, “I just want to go home…”

“Stand still and tell me what happened, otherwise Ink will never let me hear the end of it” Error said firmly, this time pulling PJ’s head closer to better see the damage done. Whatever happened, it did cause PJ to lose some HoPe but not more than one point.

“Nothing happened…” PJ said, however Error looked at the little skeleton with doubt in his eyes. Finally Error shrugged and said, “Fine by me. However, I wonder if Ink will let this slid…I mean, you how that guy is when he has wrong paint in his system.” PJ stared at Error and a worried look soon washed over his face as he realized how right Error is. He then sighed and said, “Sprinkle hit me…”

“…Who?”

“Sp-sprinkle is his name. He’s one of the other skeleton kids here…he wanted my sandcastle stuff, but I told him no…so he hit me and took it.” Error just stared at him, unimpressed by this and then rubbed his eye sockets together in frustration while saying, “Really? This kid just smack you…and you let him get away with it?” PJ tilted his head to one side innocently and said, “What was I suppose to do?”

“FIGHT BACK!”

PJ was stunned by this answer and how Error said it. Error looked directly at PJ’s face and said, “You need to show him whose boss. You can’t let punks like him walk all over you; otherwise you’ll be labeled as weak. Next time, when somebody dares lay a hand on you, hit them until they turn to dust!”

PJ just sighed and said, “But that’s mean...”

Error hung his head in disappointment, aggravated to the point where one of his eyes was twitching. “You don’t get the choice PJ. In this world, its kill or be killed!”

“But…what if I talk to them and make them see that it’s rude?” PJ asked with a smile.

“Ru-rude? What?” Error was stunned by this behavior, and he explained in a loud voice, “They don’t care! They enjoy being mean, or ‘rude’ as you so elegantly put it.” PJ looked as though he was going to start crying again, in which Error couldn’t take it anymore. Finally he got up to his feet and said, “You know what? Just watch and see. I’ll show you how effective it is”, while dragging PJ behind him by the arm.

After looking around the playground a bit, Error spotted this ‘Sprinkle’ child; it was easy to tell since he still had PJ’s sand castle toys. He was wearing a dark blue-like shirt, with a blue hood. He was also wearing blue shorts, dark blue shoes, and a purple scarf. His eyes were unique though, as though the pupils were both blue the irises being different colors; one was red and the other was yellow. It wasn’t so much that he was playing with them as he just carried them around, showing them off like trophies. “Watch and learn” Error said to PJ before letting go of his arm and walking straight up to Sprinkle.

He leaned over the child in an intimidating manner and said, “Hey. You took PJ’s stuff, right?” The child was obviously scared but kept up his tough guy act as he responded, “Yeah. So what? What are you going to do about it, old guy?”

‘_Old guy...OLD GUY?!_’ Error picked the child up by the front of his shirt with one hand while the other hand pulled strings out his eyes to frighten the child even more. “You have a lot of nerve to call me ‘old’, you little worthless glitch! So how about we make a deal? You promise to give PJ his stuff back, and I won’t tear your joints out piece by piece until nothing but your skull remains…which I’ll happily grind to dust!”

Fear washed over the child as he eyes became narrowed, his only focus on the terrifying figure that stood before him. “I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! I’LL GIVE IT BACK! JUST DON’T HURT ME PLEASE!” Satisfied, Error dropped the child from his grasp, with the little one hitting the ground with a hard thud. Then he ran away, sobbing and screaming for his mom and dad with tears running down his eyes; not before leaving PJ’s sand castle stuff scattered on the ground. PJ quickly got them up and put it away, thinking about what just happened. “That was…” he trailed off still thinking about it. Error looked at PJ with curiosity, until PJ turned to Error and said, “That was awesome! Did you see the way he ran away, sobbing like a baby?!”

“Yep” Error simply replied with a proud smile on his face, feeling good about himself. He knelled down toward PJ while putting his hand on the child’s shoulder, saying “Now, do you see how much it pays off being the ‘toughest guy’ in the room?” “Yeah!” PJ hollered out in excitement.

Then a shadow loomed over the duo from behind Error. Now normally this wouldn’t have bothered Error but considering on what just happened and the look of terror from PJ’s eyes right before he went up to hug Error (to which on rare occasions did Error let this happen) brought a feeling of dread that washed over his body. He stood up slowly and turned around to face Murder, a fellow sans from the AU Dust-tale, who glared at Error with a look of insanity. Behind Murder, to which Error could barely see since Murder was right in his face, was a Swap Sans (whom Error could tell it was not like Blue, another Swap Sans which he was more than familiar with) holding the small and defeated Sprinkle in his arms in order to comfort him. Murder stared at Error and simply asked, with his eyes flared up in angry, “Did you threaten my child?”

‘_Oh no…_’ “Um…your kid? You got kids now?” Error asked, hoping to deflect the conversation away into a different topic; however it did not work. “Yeah…I got kids…**and you threatened one of them.**”

‘_Oh no oh no oh no no no…_’

“Well, no offense, but your kid is a piece of #&%$, and he deserved it” Error said, backing him and PJ away. Murder replied, “Oh really? Do tell. In fact, **tell me exactly how he deserved it**. And maybe…just maybe…**I won’t rip you apart, joint by joint, leaving just your skull until I grind it into dust!**” Error shivered just a little, until he heard PJ say, “Error ain’t afraid of you! You’re just a dumb mean glitch!” After that was said, Error became mortified.

“**EXCUSE ME?**” Murder threatened, getting close to Error’s face that they were barely touching. Error knew at this point that any hope of talking it out was thrown out the window. He also knew that Murder was strong. He only destroyed the AU and not Murder himself because he knew that it was unwinnable fight. However, for whatever reason, Error looked down at PJ, who looked back at him with a look of optimism despite this dark time. ‘_ I just taught him to not be afraid of bullies…ah…if I run anyhow it’ll make me look bad…but this guy could kill me with one slice of his knife._’

“HEY! I’m talking to you” Murder yelled, reaching out and grabbing Error by the neck and lifted him high off the ground. Error unintentionally started glitching from the unwanted touch, and thus becoming angry quickly. ‘_Forget it. Ink, if I die, then I blame you for PJ’s existence…actually I blame you anyhow. Either way, this is all your fault._’ “DON’T TOUCH ME!” Error hollered out, delivery a swift punch to Murder’s face.

After Error landed on his feet, he looked up so see Murder stunned from the attack. Then he grinned madly and turned his gaze back at Error, with his left eye twitching and seeping out powerful magic from his glowing pupil. “Well how about that…it looks like you got some fight in you.”

‘_I’ve made a horrible mistake_’ Error thought right before bloody broken bones were summoned and shot straight at him. Error grabbed PJ and dodged effortlessly, without any damaged taken. Summoning his blue strings, Error then threw PJ out of harm’s way with them while shooting out more to grabbed Murder’s neck; Murder however ducked them and charged toward Error with a knife drawn. It was at this point that most of the normal parents grabbed their children and ran, many of them calling the law for help. This was rather helpful as it cleared the entire playground for their battle.

Error summoned many strings in attempt to capture and restrain his opponent; however Murder was able to cut the strings down with ease with his knife. Many times Murder almost cut Error but the black skeleton was very proficient in dodging skills. Tired of being on defense, Error used his strings instead to capture a jungle gym nearby and pull it straight up into the air. He then started swinging it around haphazardly, in any effort to hit Murder but he, too, was good at dodging. Irritated, Error jumped up into the air and slammed the jungle gym on the ground, causing the ground to break, the equipment itself to shatter to pieces, and Murder to stagger. He took this opportunity to attack with his version of a Gaster Blaster, just as dark and glitchy as him, and took aim at Murder. Murder noticed this thing and rolled out of the way just before it fired at him.

At this point, Error was just upset enough to summon a whole vast of Gaster Blasters to fire multiple rapid shots at Murder. Murder, clever enough to summon shields of bone to protect him, was becoming hype up as well, eradicated in his movement as he started charging toward Error again with knife drawn. The two violently kept attacking each other, slowly moving from the open ground to another jungle gym setup, where they began climbing on it. Error summoned a vast amount of strings in effort to trap Murder in a narrow enclosure, but it didn’t stop Murder from either moving around the setup or cutting many of the strings down. Finally, Murder got close enough to land a slice on Error. Error managed to move back away from Murder to avoid a critical hit, but he found himself falling backwards. Instinctively and without thinking, he accidentally grabbed Murder’s jacket as he started falling. Murder was caught off guard enough to fall forward with Error, thus both falling off the gym and landing on something with a crack.

“WAAAHHH!” cried out the child underneath them. In that moment, everything about the fighting stopped and both adults moved off the child. The child was also another skeleton, wearing white grabs, black shorts, and a red scarf. He was rather small and frail, having his arm broken when both of them fell on top of him, soobing out tears of pain. It took a moment for Murder to calm down and realize that the child was crying and in pain, but did nothing while Error merely brushed himself the dirt on his clothes. That’s when they heard another voice.

“LEAVE GOTHY ALONE!” cried out a familiar skeleton child as he ran over in between them and hugged the said ‘Gothy’ gently. He recognized that it was Palette, the child of Dream and Ink, who Error was not pleased seeing; mostly this was because he knew Palette would tell Ink what happened and cause more trouble. ‘_At least I can bribe PJ with sweets and crayons. Palette would take a lot more convincing._’ Error tried to approach the little children, with PJ coming behind Error slowly as he noticed the battle was over, but Palette screamed out, “GET AWAY YOU BIG BULLIES!”

“Oh really?” Error taunted Palette, kneeling near him and asking, “And what if I don’t?”

“What are you going to do about it?” Murder asked with a grin, “after all, he should have known better than to get involved.”

Palette stared at them with determined look, unfazed by their threats. He let go of Gothy, stood up onto his feet, and cleared his voice before shouting out, “MR. DEATH!”

Error froze when he heard this, becoming rigid and unstable. Murder, however, was unimpressed…that was until they notice a strong dark energy forming behind them. The two adults turned and stared at a terrifying image appearing before them, surrounded by black wings and loose black feathers floating around him. He finally appeared, the Sans from Reapertale known simply as Death, dressed in a loose fitting black robe that flow with his wings and carrying a large scythe capable of striking down anything. He landed on his bare feet and looked around him, noticing the damaged surrounding all around him. Once his gaze landed on the group, specifically the two small children Palette and Gothy he became enrage, the darkness flowing around him suddenly surrounding the area, making the area has dark as a starless night. “What happened?” he calmy asked, his expression truly showing how angry he was.

Palette did not hesitate when pointing at Murder and Error, saying, “They did it.”

Chaos followed right after that, for Error knew that it was only a matter of seconds before he would be killed. Error grabbed PJ and rushed away, with Murder running away as in another direction. Bones were shot at both Error and Murder in attempt to kill them. Error managed to avoid the bones, but didn’t bother looking behind him for fear of what may greet him if he did so. “What are you doing, Error? Fight back!” PJ cried out.

“HELL NO!” Error cried out before summoning a portal to the void, and jumping into safety.

* * *

It didn’t take long for word of what happen to reach Ink. After all, it turns out that Ink is a friend to Death’s family. With that said, it bother Ink to some extent about what happen, especially when Geno threaten to ban Palette from having any more play-dates with Goth should Ink not do anything about this. That is what led up to this moment with Ink pinning Error to the ground, fully fueled on red paint. Error, at this point, was doing his best to remain calm in this situation, even though Ink’s touch was like pins and needles to Error’s bones. PJ was told to stay away from this particular area at the moment leaving him to hide behind a couch with drawing stuff. Despite it looking rather silly, Ink knew that one of Error’s worst fears is to be pinned down, making this scene especially terrifying to Error.

“I can explain” Error said, a little fearful at the moment as he stared straight at Ink’s face.

“Do tell” Ink said in a threatening manner.

“…He made me do it.”

“Who?”

“Murder”

“Oh…so I just assumed that he made you threaten his kid?”

“Actually…I was trying to teach PJ-“

“On how to be an asshole?” Ink asked, staring directly into Error’s eyes.

“Technically speaking…yeah” Error said in a defeated tone.

Ink slapped Error across the face and asked, “Why?”

Now Error was a little stunned by the attack, but he answered to the best of his ability, as he knew fighting back against Ink would not help things in any manner. “PJ was actually attacked first. I was teaching him how not to be a wimp.”

“Really? Do tell” Ink demanded.

“A skeleton kid named Sprinkle punched PJ and took his toys. I told him that he needed to stand up for himself. He wanted to know how and showed him”

“You showed him by confronting Sprinkle yourself?”

“…Yes?” Ink slapped Error once more, and asked, “At what point in your life did you think that okay?”

“I didn’t know he was Murder’s kid!” Ink slapped him twice, one for each cheek before answering, “Is that really the problem here?”

“Yes?” Another slap landed on Error.

“Stop that!”

“Bullying children is not okay.”

“It depends-and if you slap me one more time I will choke you” Error said as he saw Ink’s hand rise up. Ink thought about this for moment, and then slapped him once again. Now Error was beyond angry. He flipped Ink over and sat on top of him now, feeling triumphant.

“Now what are-“

SLAP! Error’s face severely stung that time as he was left speechless, giving Ink enough time to grab him and throw him off of him. Then, Ink grabbed the back of Error’s coat and started dragging him to an open portal. “You going to apologize to Death, Geno, and Goth personally, then we are going to Murder’s family and apologize to them as well.”

“WHAT!? NO!? I’m not going to apologize!”

“Oh why not?”

“I am the destroyer of worlds! I have a reputation to keep up!”

“**YOU WILL DO THIS!**” Ink turned and screamed in Error’s face, loud enough for PJ to hear and tremble. Then he dragged Error with him, with Error kicking and screaming for mercy along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments, but if you did notice something off with the story then let me know. And yes I know that PaperJam refers to his parents by their names, but its because he wasn't 'born' exactly.


End file.
